


Roommates with the Devil

by Shoey102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anticipation, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Harry Potter, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Kinky, Licking, M/M, Roommates, Sharing beds, Teasing, Truth or Dare, bed sharing, blindfold, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoey102/pseuds/Shoey102
Summary: When the sorting hat tries to play Cupid, Harry is roomed with the worst person possible: Draco Malfoy. The man is infuriating at best, but while he is annoying he has also gotten unbelievably hot. It is unfair and Harry would rather have anyone else as a room mate. Blaise and Ron, room mates of course, decide that game night is a must if everyone is going to get along. What happens what truth or dare turns into something more? One moment Harry hates Draco, and the next he is being bent over and spanked within an inch of his life. The crazy thing is: Harry fucking loved every second of it. Harry is left questioning his sanity and morals when he finds himself quickly falling for the Slytherin. Sad thing is, he doesn’t mind that at all.





	Roommates with the Devil

Harry looks over at the Slytherin table and angrily stuffs his face with more food.

Stupid Malfoy and his stupid hair.

"What is it now?" Hermione asks impatiently. "Stalking Draco again? I thought we talked about this." 

Ron nods at what Hermione says and continues to scarf down his food.

"I never stalked him." Harry rolls his eyes when Ron raises an eyebrow. "I merely observed from a distance."

Ron snorts and Hermione glares at him. "He's not doing anything worth your viewing harry."

"At most he is just being his usual bratty self." Ron adds in.

Harry frowns and ignores their comments. He watches as Draco laughs at something one of his housemates said to him.

"Look at him, he's laughing." Harry mutters to himself. "Something is going on here, I just know it."

"Oh for the love of- he's allowed to laugh, Harry! Give it a rest. We have a charms exam in third so I suggest you start studying. Not to mention Slughorn has a big surprise for us."

The last comment manages to catch Harry's attention. "What is it?"

"I don't know Harry, it's a surprise." She says. 

He frowns and forces a smile. "Alright, alright, you got me. I will leave Malfoy alone." 

Hermione smiles and passes him a Treacle Tart. He accepts it and eats it slowly. He looks up and sees Malfoy staring at him. 

Since when did Harry notice how silver his eyes are? Why does he want to touch his hair and see if it is as soft as it looks. Harry bets it would feel lovely. 

Harry's eyes widen when he realizes what he just thought and he quickly avoids eye contact.

Harry pauses and looks at the clock. He stands up and smiles at Hermione. "If I am going to study I need to get to the library."

Hermione beams at him. "That's the spirit Harry! Maybe you'll even influence Ron to start studying more often." 

Ron snorts again causing Hermione to elbow him.

Harry just laughs and walks out the door. He gets a couple corridors down when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns to see Malfoy walk past him. Harry freezes. "Malfoy."

Malfoy falters and walks slower, turning to look at Harry. "Potter, looking as good as ever, which is the equivalent to looking like a hippogriff." Malfoy says with a raised eyebrow. The way he says it is weird though, it's lacking the usual malice.

"Funny how you speak of them even though you are terrified of them."

"I'm not scared of them, I just don't like creatures that are out of control, I guess that's why I don't like you." Draco remarks.

Harry ignores his jab and continues. "Seemed like you were afraid when you screamed like a bloody chicken."

"I didn't scream, I-"

"Hello boys." Professor Slughorn says as he steps out of the shadow. "Having a lovers spat then?" He asks innocently.

Harry and Malfoy both splutter for a moment and stare at him in shock before regaining their composure. "As if I'd ever pair with the likes of him." Malfoy snarls. He throws a glare at Harry.

"Please, I wouldn't touch him with a five foot pole, unless I'm trying to strangle him of course." Harry remarks.

"Of course, you'd touch him with something else." Zambini says, coming up from behind them. He smirks at them all before winking at Harry. 

"I would never- that's disgusting- stop repeating everything I say- you stupid prat- UGH!" Harry and Malfoy say at the same time. They turn and storm off, or at least try to, seeing as they are both headed in the same direction.

"Young love." He hears Slughorn say behind him. He ignores the heat rising up his neck and glares at Malfoy.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Harry pulls Malfoy to a stop once they are out of view.

Malfoy leans against the wall with a smirk. "With you making  googly eyes at me all throughout breakfast, it's a wonder no one has said anything sooner."

"I have not." Harry snaps. He huffs and stalks towards the library again. He grumbles to himself as he walks.

Once he is there he goes inside and looks through the shelves for the book he needs. He goes through countless rows of worn out books, and new books who look as if they were just bought. He touches the spine of a couple books as he passes.

He finally finds it on the very top shelf, just out of reach. He stands on his Tippy toes and tries to grab it. He sighs in frustration and crosses his arms.

He jumps slightly when a voice comes from shins him, right beside his ear.

"You're a wizard, Potter. Use your wand." He can practically hear Malfoys eyes rolling. He would've snapped back but the breath fanning his ear is a bit distracting.

Harry grumbles and searches his pockets for his wand when something nudges his arm. He looks up to see Malfoy holding the book out for him. 

Harry frowns in confusion when Malfoy begins to speak. "I'd rather not watch you waste an hour looking for your blasted wand. Now if your excuse me, I have my own book I need to get." Malfoy says. He rolls his eyes when Harry just watches him. "Today, Potter."

Harry glares at him and crosses his arms. "And what if I don't want to?" Malfoy rolls his eyes and takes a step forward. He leans to grab something over Harry's head. Harry freezes and tries his hardest not to blush, but he can't stop his hands from tugging one another. Malfoys body is up against Harry's face. His hard muscles are rubbing against Harry's chin, his scent is wrapping around Harry like a whirlwind. Harry stops and watches as Draco only backs up. Well, it seems like he is going slowly, maybe that is just because harry is finding it hard to get oxygen to go to his brain.

"We have 10 minutes before class starts. Better start running." Malfoy says. He turns and walks quickly to get his book checked out. Harry watches him for a moment, still frozen, before following him.

Once he is done he steps outside and checks his watch. He turns to run and barely notices that Malfoy is now running right beside him.

"I'm surprised Potter, weaslette hasn't been around for ages. I heard she didn't come back at all. Let me guess, she works while you play house-wife?" Malfoy says as they run down the stairs. He frowns and looks at Malfoy for a moment while they run.

"Sod off, Malfoy." He says. He pauses to steady Malfoy when the stairs start to move, and now jogs down the stairs.

"Oh don't tell me, she got a job doing Quidditch and wants you to get a job being an Auror." Malfoy continues. He doesn't seem to notice the nervous tone in Malfoys tone.

"I don't want to be an Auror when I graduate." Harry says quietly. He never wanted to be an Auror, it is what was expected of him. He doesn't bother explaining this because he knows Malfoy doesn't care.

If Malfoy heard him, he didn't say anything.

When they finally got to class they had arrived just in time. Slughorn smiles at them and motions for them to come inside. They take their seats quickly and look up at a smiling Slughorn. Slughorn has been unnaturally happy since the end of the war, but no one comments on it.

"I have an announcement! Headmistress McGonagall would like for me to notify you that all 8th years will stay in the great hall after dinner. After a lot of thought and talks with Dumbledores painting, they have both decided something that will change Hogwarts forever." He pauses for dramatic effect.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchange nervous glances.

"It has been decided that all eighth years will be put in separate rooms from the houses. You will be paired up with someone by the sorting hat and be assigned to an extra room around the castle." 

During the rebuilding of Hogwarts, there was a layout mixup and over a hundred extra rooms were left unoccupied. It turns out some wizards magic had lashed out mid-cast and quadrupled the free rooms in the castle. It was all quite a problem, yet no one bothered fixing it.

Everyone immediately starts talking all at once. Slughorn doesn't miss a beat and silences everyone quickly. "We have also decided that this will be a regular thing from here on out. To encourage house unity, ties, and strength. To prepare you for life outside Hogwarts, considering not everything will be about what house you were in. You must get used to working with people in other houses as you would once you graduate. Now, with that said, let's begin today's lesson."

-

By the time lunch had come everyone was abuzz about what would be happening that night.

Harry and Ron looked around trying to figure out who Hermione would be with.

"How do you guys even know that you will be roommates?" She asks.

"Because we know the sorting hat. It'd be crazy to put anyone else together." Harry says.

"I heard that the sorting hat will be pairing people up romantically. Dawn said that the sorting hat has been shipping people since first year." One of the Hufflepuff girls whispers behind them. 

"Cheer up, maybe you might get the one you've been fancying." Harry winks at Hermiones blush.

"Doesn't matter anyways. She is very much straight." She sighs wistfully.

"Speaking of your mystery girl, when are you going to tell us who it is?" Ron asks her.

She shrugs and takes a bite of her biscuit. "Later probably. I don't want to talk about it. How about you tell me who your mystery man is?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him and winks.

"Man or girl, I'm bisexual, remember." Ron points out. 

Hermione chuckles and nods. "Of course, of course. I just think that you would look cuter with a hot guy wrapped around you like an octopus." She smiles at his flustered expression. 

"Are we talking about Rons future lovers?" Luna asks, walking up from behind them. She sits beside Harry and takes a bite of his biscuit.

"No!" Ron protests the same time Hermione nods.

"Don't fret Ron. It's alright if you would want a man to saddle you like a horse, or is it you that would do the riding?" Neville asks from beside Luna. 

While Ron starts coughing on his chicken, luna begins to talk about stars, soulmates, and large rocks. Harry tunes her out and finds his gaze turning to the Slytherin table. He watches as Malfoy lifts his fork up to his mouth and eats his food. He pauses every now and again to laugh or comment on something that was said. To be honest his smile looks a little pained, like he is trying too hard.

Anyone else would think that he is happy, but Harry, who has watched him constantly for a whole seven years, knows better.

Something is bothering him, or at least making him uncomfortable. Maybe it's the thought of the house unity roommates. A random thought makes Harry snort loudly.

He smiles awkwardly when all of his friends turn to him. "Uh imagine if Malfoy was paired with a hufflepuff." The group dissolved into laughter. Draco Malfoy and a Hufflepuff, sharing a room. He'd pay to see that.

He glances up again and meets Malfoys eyes. Malfoy pauses for a moment before turning away. 

Why have things gotten so weird and awkward at Hogwarts?

-

He supposes it could be worse. They could've had to wait another day before finding out who their room mates would be. But really? Why didn't they consult with the sorting hat during dinner. It's been over an hour and Headmistress McGonagall was going on about house unity until Slughorn finally came out with the sorting hat.

Headmistress finally ended her speech and picked up the hat. "We go by what order the Hat wants." Headmistress says.

"Longbottom." Slughorn announces after the hat whispers to him.

Neville nervously stands and makes his way up to the chair in the front of the room. Headmistress sets the hat on his head and we all wait for a moment. "Lovegood!" It shouts. Everyone in Gryffindor claps and the two stand up and walk to a table that was moved to the far wall. They go and sit, talking excitedly.

"Granger!" 

After a few seconds the sorting hat murmurs and then- "Parkinson!" 

Everyone in the room does a double take. Oh poor Hermione. Poor, poor Hermione. Parkinson looks equally as suprised as Hermione but then smirks. She grabs Hermione a hand as she passes her and tugs her to the table, whispering under her breath.

"Zabini!" Zabini stands and walks up to the chair and sits down. The hat seems to be suprised for a moment before cheerily yelling, "Ronald Weasley!"

"What?!" They yell at the same time. Ron looks like someone slapped him while Blaise looks like someone gave him a hundred dollar chocolate bar. He walks down the stairs and grabs Rons robes, hoisting him up. 

"This is going to be fun." Blaise whispers to Ron. Ron gawks at him and blushed so hard Harry's surprised he didn't pass out. Ron cast one last look at Harry before sitting down. 

"Chang!" 

Then, after a few moments, "Brown!"

Harry's nerves are on edge. He wants to be the person out of the pair that goes up to sit on the seat. After a couple more roommates are paired up he finally hears it. "Potter!" He stands up and walks down the aisle. 

He ignores the 'please be roomed with me!' And the 'I love you harry' or his favorite 'I'd fuck him every night if he was my roommate.' Which was said by a Hufflepuff. I mean damn girl.

Hello Harry nice to see you again. It's been a while, how is your arm?

"Uh, good I guess. How did you know?."

I know a lot more than people think. Anyways, I believe I know who your perfect roommate is. You are going to hate him.

"That sounds comforting."

I think it could be good for you. Especially considering your past. You will fight, as everyone does, but eventually you will learn to trust him.

"I have a bad feeling I am going to hate my next year here."

The hat laughs before he continues. Not as much as you would think. Just remember a couple things. One, communicate, it's the key to any type of relationships. Two, trust, you need to trust each other so that you can get close. Three, accept him, yourself, and everything in between. Four, don't freak out over the slightest fight. Five, when he needs you, you need to be there. If you do it for him, he will surely do it for you. Six, patience, you'll need it. Seven, kindness, it can go a long way, especially for someone who isn't used to it.

Don't be scared to take the extra step. He's going to be slightly scared but that's okay. It'll all work out in the end, remember that Harry. 

Are you ready?

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The hat laughs again and suddenly clears his throat. Everyone goes completely silent.

"Malfoy!" The hat says loudly. 

Shocked gasps and mutters go around while Harry sits still as if he was hit with a stupefy.

He takes a deep breath and stands. He takes off the hat and hands it to Slughorn. He turns and looks for Malfoy among all of the whispering and pointing. He finally finds him, he's sitting at the table with his jaw practically hitting the floor.

Harry takes the first steps down to walk over to him. Harry stops walking when he is a few steps away from Malfoy. He stands up and walks over to Harry. They pause, and Malfoy takes a deep breath.

"Harry, come on." He says as he turns and walks away. Harry follows him to the table and sits beside him. 

Blaise turns to them with a wicked smirk. "You know what? I think Headmistress McGonagall is right. House unity is important. Which means we will have to get to know each other better. I suggest we have a get together every Wednesday and Friday. You know, house unity." He whispers.

"That's a wonderful idea. Don't you agree Hermione?" Pansy says. Harry look over at them and raises an eyebrow when he sees that they are sitting so close their shoulders and thighs are pressing together. Harry shoots Malfoy a raised eyebrow and gets a smirk in return. 

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea." She replies. 

"What will we be doing at these parties?" Harry asks.

"Small games, challenges, you know. Muggles have this thing called tubeyou where you watch them do challenges. I think it would be cool."

"Alright fine, I'll do it." Harry rolls his eyes.

Malfoy smirks and looks at Harry. "Scared Potter?"

"You wish."

-

"For the love of fuck, Malfoy! Turn off that horrid music!" Harry snaps. He had been blaring music for the last twenty minutes and the level of volume it was on made Harry want to jump out the window.

Malfoy rolls his eyes and turns it up louder, just to piss Harry off. It succeeds and Harry stalks over to Malfoys bed and turns it off. "Don't touch my stuff Potter!" Malfoy snaps. He flips it back on and crosses his arms. Harry's subconscious tells him not to do it but he ignores it. He climbs on the bed and turns it off again.

Malfoy rolls on top of Harry and pins his arm to the bed. "I said don't touch my stuff!" He growls. Harry ignores the special part of him that likes the weight on his hands, holding him down. He likes the weight on his thighs, indicating that he can't get up. He ignores that part of him and focuses on the part that is annoyed. Annoyed is good, it doesn't confuse you.

Harry scowls at Malfoy and opens his mouth. The door to their room is thrown open before he can say anything, and Ron stands there with Blaise. They stare in shock at the scene in front of them. They both raise an eyebrow and wink at the two on the bed. "Sorry to interrupt." Blaise says and shuts the door. The boys stare at the door in shock for a few moments, neither able to move. Malfoy looks down at Harry and they share another moment of silence. Did that really just happen? 

Their moment ends abruptly when Malfoy realizes that he is straddling Harry fucking Potter. He jumps off quickly and grabs his music player. He walks out of the room before throwing an odd look at Harry. 

Harry blushed and turns away. He is semi-glad Malfoy jumped off when he did. He looked down at his unusually tight pants. It would've gotten awkward really quick. 

Weird." Harry mutters. He stands and changes into regular clothes. He has relaxed all day, so he is in his pjs still. Saturday is one of the best days of the week because it is his relaxing day. 

Guess I won't be relaxing today. I should get dressed and go join those idiots.

-

Once dinner is over he Blaise looks at them excitedly. "Me and Ron figured it all out. Certain people are allowed to come, get over it. Potter, Draco, Granger, Pansy, Ron, and myself. That's it."

"Alright, so?" Hermione says.

They all stand up and make their way out of the dining hall. They walk down to the Room of Requirements and go inside. 

Draco stiffens slightly but keeps walking inside.

"This is where we will meet. Okay everyone, sit on the couches. Each pair has a couch to themselves." Blaise says.

Everyone sits down except Blaise. He gets his wand and makes something appear out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asks suspiciously.

"I'll teach you later." Pansy whispers to her.

"This is the wheel of Mischief. You spin it and whatever it lands on is the muggle tubeyou challenge we are doing. At the end of each gathering we will get the smaller wheel," A smaller wheel appears in his hand. "And that is what you will do on Sunday while in your room. All of the things in the smaller wheel are things that we found that two people do together, so you will do it with your roommate. You will also record it to prove that you did it. If you don't do it then you will spend the terror wheel." 

Another small wheel appears in his hand that is painted pink and purple. Malfoy snorts while Harry snickers.

"It strikes fear into everyone's heart, in sure." Harry smirks.

"Why don't we read off the list? Duck tape challenge, hot sauce challenge, boiling water challenge. L-"

"What do those mean?"

"Ducktape challenge, you put duck tape on your 'private areas' and have someone rip it off." Blaise smirks when he sees Harry wince and cover himself.

"The hot sauce challenge is that you have to put a cup of hotsauce on or in anything you eat or drink for five days." Ron adds from his couch.

"The boiling water challenge is you dip both arms in and hold for five seconds." Blaise finishes up.

"So basically torture?" Harry says.

"Not the good kind either." Blaise smirks.

"Alright, spin the wheel of mischief." Pansy says from her seat."

"Who wants to go?"

Ron raises his hand and walks up the the wheel. He flicks his wand and sends it spinning.

After a few moments it lands on the truth or mischief. Blaise smirks and pops two bowls from thin air. He sets them on a table and smirks. "Hermione, truth or mischief?"

She leans forward and grabs one out of the truth bowl. "Have you had any fantasizes of anyone in this room? Yes." She puts it on the table and leans back.

"Who?" Blaise asks.

"It never said I had to say." She rolls her eyes.

Pansy is next. She grabs one out of the mischief bowl. "Have the person to your left spread chocolate spread on you and lick it off. The choice of where is up to them." She sets it in the table and looks at Hermione.

A few minutes later Hermione sits back and watches smugly as pansy wipes the saliva off her thigh. Harry leans forward and grabs one from the mischief pile. "Sit in someone's lap shirtless and feed him fruit. The group decides who."

"Your roommate obviously." Draco rolls his eyes.

Harry sighs and takes off his shirt as he straddles Malfoy. He grabs the cup of fruit and takes a piece out. He looks at Blaise and clears his throat. "You two can go until we finish this dare, then Malfoy will go." Harry says. He raises the watermelon to Malfoys lips.

Malfoy look at him for a split second before parting his lips. He takes a bite out of the watermelon and looks at Harry while he does so. When he backs up his face has juice running down his chin.

He decides to not look at Malfoy while they do this. The fact that he fits perfectly on Malfoys lap makes him uncomfortable.

"Ron, your turn."

"Give your partner a butterfly kiss." Ron looks at Blaise and leans foreword slightly. They brush their eyelashes together quickly and lean away from each other. Harry is finally able to scoot away from Malfoy.

While Hermione does her dare, Harry transfigures his cup into a blanket. "Do you want some?" He asks Malfoy. He receives a curt nod so he spreads it over them.

After Hermione and pansy both do their dares it is Dracos turn.

He grabs the paper and stills. "Give your partner a butterfly kiss. But Ron and Blaise already did this."

"Doesn't matter."

Harry scoots over a tiny bit and so does Malfoy. "Oh for petes sake! You can sit in his lap but can't give him a butterfly kiss?" Pansy snaps.

Harry glares at her and scoots closer. He fidgets for a moment before scooting over a little more. Malfoy makes an exasperated sound before grabbing The back of Harry's neck. He pushes Harry's face towards him and brushes their eyelashes together.

Harry holds his breath while they butterfly kiss. When Malfoy drops his hand and leans back Harry is mentally killing himself. 

Harry grabs from the truth bowl. He instantly turns pink when he sees the question. He clears his throat and shifts a little. "Do you have a kink?" He says. He sets it down and plays with his hands. "I uh... y-yeah." Harry's soft pink on his cheeks becomes a brutal red.

He hears someone gasp and pansy muttering.

"What is it?" Blaise leans forwards and raises an eyebrow.

"It didn't say I had to say." Harry states. He smirks to himself and watches Malfoy pick from the dare bowl. 

"Strip to your underwear with someone and cuddle for the rest of the game. Only stop when doing dares." He hastily sets it down as if it's on fire. "What the hell kind of dares are in this bowl?"

When no one answers he sighs and stands up. Harry does the same and awkwardly strips to his boxers. "Damn Draco." Pansy snorts. Harry looks at the group and sees their eyes are focused on his- oh.

Oh.

Goddamn this boy is hung.

"What the fuck?!" Him and Hermione exclaim at the same time. Malfoy smirks and sits on the couch. He pushes his back against the back of the couch.

"Who says you're the big spoon?" Harry raises his eyebrow.

"I do. Now come." He says. Harry rolls his eyes and sits on the couch in front of him. He throws the blanket over them and presses against Malfoy.

Malfoys hand rests on Harry's stomach. 

Harry frowns and tries not to let Malfoy see him. He turns slightly and look away. He catches Hermione's frown and knows what she sees. 

It is awkward and Harry knows exactly what parts of Draco is touching his body. He also knows that Draco is touching his flabby stomach. It's not the best thing to think about a hot Slytherin touching an ugly, pudgy Gryffindor.

This night is getting very... interesting...

"Hermione, go." Draco says.

She reaches in the dare bowl and smirks. "Use an object and use it sexually on anyone." She reads out loud. She accio's laundry clips and whispers something under her breath while swishing her wand. A few moments later the clips start vibrating. Pansy smirks and turns to Hermione. 

After blocking everyone's view, pansy quickly gets to work. There is a startled gasp, a grunt, and some whispered words. Once they are done everyone turn back to the game. It is a little awkward to ignore hermione's vibrating nipples, but that all try their best.

Blaise reaches in the truth bowl. "What do you look for in an ideal mate? Hmmm, probably a sense of humor." 

Draco reaches over Harry into the truth bowl. "Confess something to another person in the room. It needs to be personal and truthful."

He turns to Harry and ponders for a moment. "I had no control over anything in my life until here recently. Because of this, I am a very controlling person."

I try not to think too much into that, and turn to Ron. He had reached into the dare bowl. His face drains of color and he looks like he is going to pass out for a moment. "'Dry hump someone's leg for sixty seconds.' Oh my god, this is going to be so embarrassing." He turns to Blaise, bright red and smiles awkwardly. 

"Stand." Blaise says. Ron hops up and rubs the back of his neck as bliss stretches his legs out. He waves a hand at his legs with a smirk.

Ron grumbles and straddles his knees. "You better not give me any shit for this." 

"No promises." 

Ron shakes his head, and Hermione accios a stopwatch. She motions for Ron to begin. He slowly starts grinding on Blaise while cursing under his breath. Blaise leans over and starts whispering in his ear. 

"If you don't shut the fuck up..." Ron pants and shifts his hands a little. He starts going a little faster, and to be honest, looks a little pained. 

"I'm so glad that wasn't me." I huff under my breath. 

Draco hums and leans over. "Blaise is making it enjoyable. He has a bit of a kink for 'doing it' around others." I hum and watch as Blaise grips Ron's as and grounds him into his legs. His whispering is harsh, I can almost hear him, and Ron whimpers. 

"Time!" Hermione yells. Ron gasps and flops down on top of Blaise. Poor guy is probably hard as a rock. He pants and try's to calm his harsh breathing.

Hermione reaches in the bowl and straightens up. "Fuck, marry, kill three people in this room. Ummm, Fuck Blaise, kill Draco, and marry pansy."

"Haha, she's killing you." I whisper to Draco. He playfully punches my shoulder and gestures towards the bowl. I reach in the dare bowl and hold up the paper. "While using no hands, eat a handful of snacks off of another persons lap." I stand up and grab some popcorn from the bowl. I turn to Draco, who has his legs spread while sitting back on the couch, and sprinkle the pieces on his lap.

"This would be easier if you close your legs." I say.

"This is more comfortable."

I groan and get on my knees. I grab his thighs and lean in. I hesitantly grab a piece off of his left thigh with my lips. He sucks in a breath when I go for another one. This one is closer to his dick, so I make the most out of it. I wrap my lips around the popcorn and make sure to brush my lips against him while I do it. When I try to get the next piece, that is directly above his dick, I use my tongue. I can feel him slowly starting to harden so I do the same thing on the next two pieces.

"Alright, that's all the pieces on my lap." Draco says through clenched teeth.

"It said to eat them all." Pansy says loudly.

Draco grunts when I lean my head down further in between his legs. I use my tongue to grab the ones that are trapped against his balls and the couch. He takes a deep breath when I have to nuzzle his balls to get to a piece. I pause for a moment and my horny brain comes up with a devious idea. I use my tongue to push a piece farther underneath him and press against him even more. He grunts when I roll my tongue underneath his balls. I do it again and nuzzle closer afterwards. 

I lean back for a moment and glance at his bewildered expression. "I can't reach one." I dive back in and open my mouth further so the top part of my mouth is pressed up against his balls and the bottom part is pressed against the couch. I make sure my tongue is rubbing against him when I finally reach the last piece of popcorn. I sit up and look directly into Draco's eyes when I chew it. 

I turn back around and press my back up against him. Blaise clears his throat and reaches into the truth bowl. "What would you do to your partner if you were stuck in a room, naked?" He turns to Ron and smirks. "Well, we would obviously have to cuddle for warmth. If a few things happened after that, what can I say?" 

Pansy reaches into the truth bowl. "Tell someone a deep fear of yours." Pansy leans over to Hermione and whispers into her ear. Hermione looks at pansy with her eyes blown wide. 

"You too?!" She whispers.

I snort and reach into the dare bowl. "'Your partner draws numbers on your back with a spanker, their hands, a paddle, etcetera. If you guess the number wrong, you receive a spank. Draw numbers first and spank when the time is up. You have fourth seconds.' Well this is getting kinky." I try to control the heat that is working its way in my cheeks and look at Draco.

"I'll just use my hands." He smirks.

"Do you want me to lay on your lap, or..."

"Yes, lay over my lap." He says. 

I lay myself over his thighs, when did he get so muscular, and mentally prepare myself. 

Please don't get hard, please don't get hard.

It takes me a second to realize he is making swooping motions on my back. "You have to press harder than that!" I say.

"It never said how hard to trace the numbers." He argues.

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "Six?"

"Wrong, eighty-five." He absentmindedly rubs my ass while thinking about another number. I feel his hand draw a few lines and a swoop. I groan, I can't focus when he is rubbing my butt?

"Seventeen?"

"Wrong, Seven."

I feel his soft hand trace another. "Fourteen?"

"Wrong, sixty." We quickly become competitive. He draws faster and I say the numbers faster.

"Seven?

"Wrong, one."

"Six?"

"Wrong, eight."

"Eleven?"

"Wrong, seventy-seven."

"Sixteen?"

"Correct."

"YES! Eight?"

"Wrong, six."

"One hundred?"

"Correct."

"Sixty?"

"Wrong, ninety."

"Seventeen?"

"Wrong, ninety."

"Six?"

"Wrong, Three."

"Fifty one?"

"Wrong, fifty-seven."

"Time! That makes eleven Spanks."

Ah shit. 

Draco leans down. "And don't think I am going to go easy on you." He grabs my ass and squeezes roughly and pulls on it. I gasp and squirm a little. His hand disappears and reconnects with my left cheek. I gasp and lift my butt a little. The pain makes my butt tingle for a moment before fading. "That one doesn't count. It was a warning to stay still."

I groan when his hand lands down on my right cheek. He roughly pulls on it and lands a harsher smack in the middle. I groan and stuff my face into the couch. At this point the pain is quickly fading into pleasure. He repeats the process three more times, each time he increases the power behind the smack. It is ridiculous how hard I am trying not to grind on his leg like a bitch in heat.

He grabs my shoulders and leans me back. "Stand and bend over the couch." I slowly do as he says and lean over the couch. My erection is pushed into the couch arm when he pushes up against me. He slowly pushes me further over so my face is close to the fabric. I notice that his erection is digging into my butt when he does this, but to be fair it would be hard to not notice it. He reaches and grabs right under my butt and pulls me so that I am arching my back. He moves off to the side of me and hits me full force. I groan as my body is propelled forward and the pain bites into me.

After another hit I notice my cock is weeping and getting my underwear all wet and gross.

I whimper at the tingling feeling that lingers when his next hit lands. I bite my lip and shove my face into the couch to hide the tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

Two more hits in the same spot, with increasing power, has me using my hands to lean up a little. Draco quickly grabs my arms, shoves them behind me, and holds them together on my back. He uses one of his legs to spread mine and hits me in between my cheeks, on my hole. 

I moan and take a deep shaky breath. I bite the fabric on the couch in an attempt to keep quite. It doesn't work when his next hit lands, and the tips of his fingers lightly stroke my balls afterwards. I gasp and grind my hips into the couch. At this point my erection hurts and tears are blurring my vision. Draco pauses for a moment and rubs my cheeks soothingly. I gasp in air and enjoy the feeling of his hands rubbing me. The stinging doesn't go away, but that is ok because the pleasure increases. 

Draco whispers something under his breath and hits me again. I moan loudly and take several fast breaths. For some reason, the pleasure behind the hit has intensified. "D-Draco, what did y-you just do?" I groan when he hits me a second time. He ignores me and hits me again. I slowly start sobbing, although I'm not sure why. It is probably because I am being stimulated so much. It's too much pleasure for me to handle.

"One more, come on Potter, I know you can take it." He whispers. He lands one more hit, which I am sure he has been building up to because it hurts the worst.

I climb over the arm of the couch, and turn into goo once I am able to lay flat. 

Draco mumbles something and walks over to me. He leans over and whispers in my ear. "I am going to rub cooling gel on you, is that okay?" I nod and close my eyes. I feel him slowly lower himself on my legs and levitate a blanket to block other from seeing us.

"Damn, are y'all really gonna fuck?" Ron says.

I groan and bury my face into the couch. "No, Weasley, we are not going to fuck. I am rubbing gel on his arse. Would you like to do it instead?" Draco sneers.

"Uh, no I'm good. Thanks."

He slowly pulls my underwear down and squirts some gel on me. I whimper when the cold liquid runs down my cheeks and on my hole. He starts gently rubbing it all over my cheeks. I make a weird noise when he runs the gel down in between my cheeks and he lowly massages my hole. 

My inner slut comes out for a split second, and before I realize what I am doing, I push back against the finger. He hums under his breath and rubs the tight ring of muscle for a moment. I whimper again and lift my hips slowly. My cock slowly rubs on the couch as I lift my hips up. I don't have to look down to know that I am leaking like a faucet. I've never been so turned on and horny in my entire life.

He quickly goes back to rubbing my cheeks for another moment and then he lifts my underwear up and covers me. I grumble about having wet underwear for a moment before he pulls me back into his chest. He lays the blanket over us and casts a quick drying spell. I try to ignore my weeping Vick and instead look over at Ron and Blaise. I notice that everyone is politely avoiding eye contact. I smirk and watch Ron reach into the truth bowl.

"Pour syrup or whip cream on someone and eat it off of them." He grabs the chocolate syrup and pours a hearty amount on Blaise's stomach. He pushes Blaise down and leans over. I slowly lower my hand to cover my throbbing dick as I watch Ron lick Blaise's abs. He licks like it is the last thing he will ever do, even going as far as sucking it off of his nipple. 

I pause when I feel Draco's breath on my back. "What are you doing?" He whispers.

"Nothing." My voice breaks but it is ok. I ignore it.

"I can feel your arm moving. Are you doing what I think you are doing?" He whispers. I freeze my hand movements, which I didn't realize was slowly pumping my dick. 

Draco doesn't say anything else so neither do I.

I didn't realize that Ron was already done with his dare and Hermione was already doing hers. He was currently biting pansy's thigh and grinning up at her.

Draco reaches over me and grabs a dare. He snorts for a moment before reading it out loud. "'Take a paddle and run it all over your partners body. Do not read the next part out loud." I groan under my breath. Why do I get tortured. My poor dick can't handle it.

He crawls over me and accios a paddle. He takes the blanket off of me and smirks. "Damn Potter, if I didn't know any better I would say you already came." I snort and glare at him.

"Trust me when I say I haven't." I grumble.

He loosens his tie and takes it off. "I am to wrap this over your eyes so you can't see." He says. I huff and lift my head so he has easier access.

After a few moments I feel the cool wood slowly tracing down my arm. I shiver at the temperature difference between my body and the paddle. He trailed it back up my arm and slowly but lightly traces it down my chest. He scrapes it across my nipple and down past my belly button. I try mot to breathe too hard but it's too late.

He lightly traces it down my thighs and hits me lightly inside my thigh. I breathe in quickly and grab the chair arm behind me. He slowly brings it down and back up, pausing to rub it on my dick. I whimper and thrust up slightly. He trails it back up and over my ribs, lightly hitting me every once and a while. After a few moments of this slow torture, he finally trails the paddle back down to my thighs. He swatted my right thigh and trails it down further. While the paddle continues down, one of his hands rest on my thighs, and he rubs circles into my skin. 

The cool wood slowly travels up and he traces around my cock without ever making contact. I whimper and thrust up slightly, trying to get mor contact. I throw my head back and moan when a swift hit is aimed at my dick. Within seconds of the hit he lands two more and uses his hand to rub the sting away. I buck into his hands and scratch at the fabric on the couch. 

He slowly rubs me through my briefs and lands a swift, soft hit every now and then. Before long I can feel my orgasm building up. My breaths are coming in short pants and pleasure is running through every vein in my body. "D-Draco!" I gasp and shift my legs open further. He lands a final swat and I can feel him back away. He takes off the blindfold and gives me a moment to get used to the lighting.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask. He says nothing and sets down the paddle before joining me on the couch. Embarrassed, I turn and bury my face in the cover. 

I can't believe I almost came. This is fucking mortifying.

"The cars said: 'Take a paddle and run it all over your partners body after blindfolding him. Hit and edge him lightly. Do not let them cum.'" He announces. 

"Goddamn that was hot." Pansy says loudly. A murmur of agreements go around while I bury my face further into the blanket.

"Pleasure your partner without removing clothes." Blaise announces.

"This is turning into an orgy." Ron says.

"It's not an orgy until we are fucking." Pansy says sweetly. "Now stop complaining. This should be our last round anyways. It's nearly midnight and we need to get back to our rooms.

Blaise makes a show of spreading Ron's legs. Ron is laid back in the corner of their couch with Blaise holding both of his legs up. Blaise is standing with one leg on the floor, and one leg on the couch. He slowly start grinding on Ron, and pinching his nipples. His hand reaches down and he slowly rubs him through his pants. Ron moans and thrust up into his hands. "Stay still, Weasley." Blaise grunts and quickly backs up. He leans down and licks Ron through his pants and starts rubbing faster. Ron moans and throws his head back. Blaise quickly takes a deep breath and backs up. 

"Would you say that you are in pleasure?" Blaise asks in between taking deep breaths. I can see his hard-on from here.

"Not nearly enough." He laughs shortly and sits up straight.

Hermione reaches into the truth bowl and smirks. "'What is your favorite type of porn? Would you practice this with your partner if given the chance?' My favorite is probably double sided dildo, and maybe." She blushes and looks away from Pansy, who looks like she has won something at a fair.

I groan and reach over to the truth bowl. "'What is something you have never tried during sex, but would like to?' Uh, I don't know. Maybe restraints?" I duck my head and scoot closer to Draco.

"You kinky bitch." Pansy snorts.

"Okay, we will all do one dare and one truth before leaving. Ron, you can pick the dare. Hermione, you can pick the truth. Ron goes first."

Ron reaches into the bowl and holds up the slip of paper. "Kiss your partner. Whoever gains dominance in the kiss gets immunity during the next round."

"Since there is no other round, just Kiss." Blaise says.

I turn to Draco and slowly lean over. He meets me half way and we slowly press our lips together. After a few seconds I lean closer and wrap my hand around his neck. I prop myself up and lean into the kiss. He smirks and flips us so that he is on top of me. He leans down and slowly bites my lip. I whimper and groan when he shoves his tongue in my mouth. He quickly gets control of the kiss and lightly traces his nails down my arms. 

I moan and fist my hands into his hair while we kiss. I swear fireworks could go off and I wouldn't move a muscle. He feels so good and Merlin does he know how to kiss. 

We finally part to take a breath and stare at each other. He looks at me, his eyes are wide and they look strikingly silver. He is panting and his lips are plumper than before. His shiny hair is messy and he looks thoroughly kissed.

We break the intense staring moment when Hermione clears her throat. She grabs a slip out of the truth bowl. "Share a sexual fantasy with your partner. It has to be something you've masturbated to."

Draco looks at me and clears his throat. He casts a muffling spell and turns to me. "I will go first. I have fantasized about tying up my partner and tucking them roughly after edging and spanking them for hours." He says. 

I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. "I always fantasize about the same thing. I am tied up, blindfolded, and fucked. Sometimes there are a few added things here and there but the end is the best part. The aftercare is amazing." I say. I look away, oddly embarrassed. 

"That is true. Aftercare is the most important part." Draco agrees. He stands up and hands me my clothes. I quickly dress and put on my robe. When I turn around I see Draco putting on his robe as well. He looks at me and we turn to the others. 

"We will be leaving now. See you later." Draco announces.

He grabs my arm and we quickly apostate back to our room. 

I still can't believe it. At the beginning of the year Headmistress pulled the six of us to the side. She told us that we would be allowed to aparate anywhere on school grounds with one condition: we play nice and show perfect house unity. We all agreed, of course.

When we get there I quickly run to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I walk out thirty minutes later, I am showered, shaved, and ready for bed. I barely notice the fact that one of the beds are gone. 

"What happened?" I ask Draco. 

He shrugs. "I spilled Vaxtonli on my bed earlier. I asked a house elf to fix it, I guess he just took the whole thing."

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to." I say. He smiles and nods. 

"That sounds wonderful thanks." He slides into bed wearing his green Slytherin pjs. I smile and slide under the covers beside him.

After a few moments of shifting around and trying to get comfortable I say screw it. "Can we cuddle?" I say impatiently. 

He stares at me for a moment, surprised, before nodding. "I don't see why not."

I smile and turn my back to him. He wraps a warm arm around my chest and slides a leg in between mine. I sigh, content, and press my face into my pillow.

With Draco's body heat and my tiredness, I am asleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
